Mothers & Mix-Ups
by Purpl3Pickl3
Summary: She never thought about Austin that way. Well, being cute really helps in starting a music carrer. He wouldn't have as many fan girls as he had if he wasn't cute. And he has to look good to commercialize for his albums. So he was kinda cute. Who wouldn't be cute if they had that blond hair, and that nose that cutely scrunched up when he was confused.
1. Meetings & Missunderstandings

**This is my first Auslly Fanfiction So please give it a chance.**

**Its kind of different from all of the other Fanfictions I've read but I think I did a pretty good job with it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"The electric guitars are over there," Ally said, pointing at the large and colorful shelf filled with electric guitars. "Although, I would suggest starting with acoustic, you know, it's easier to start with a softer and easier guitar."

She smiled softly at the young boy, clinging onto his mother's hand. He grinned back at her, jumping up and down, obviously excited.

"So where are the acoustic ones?" The mother asked.

"Over there, next to the tubas and harmonicas," Ally pointed. "Here, I'll show you."

As Ally leaded the two people to the guitars, she saw a quite disgusting sight. Her two best friends were trying to play harmonicas, but not normally. As Austin was blowing into the harmonica, cheese splattered around the floor, messing up a few guitars. Dez held up his camera and signed Austin to do it again. Austin blew again, and the string cheese landed on Ally's shiny brown hair. Both boys laughed.

"Great Shot Austin! We need to put that in your next video," Dez exclaimed.  
"Ally's face was priceless!" Austin said, excited.

They both did their secret handshake, "What-Up!"

Ally groaned, "What did I tell you about food in the store!"

"We're sorry Ally. But you really should have seen your face!" Austin said letting out a small laugh.

"No food in the store," Ally said, trying to hide a small smile.  
She headed back to her desk and waited for other customers.

"Guess who got a job at the Art Store!" Trish said as she entered the music store.

"Hey Trish," Ally said simply.

"What's up with you?" Trish asked. "You tired?"

Ally sighed,

"How long have you been working?" Trish asked again.

"6 hours... I think," Ally answered.

Trish's eyes widened, "You worked for 6 hours? Is that even legal? I don't know how I would survive If I had to work that long!"

"Hum Trish, you're supposed to work that much...especially when it's 2 in the afternoon." Ally reminded her.

"Wait what? Oh god, I gotta go."  
"Wait where are you going?"

"I'm going to the art store to quit, I can't work for that long!"

Ally watched as her friend hurried out of the door. She opened her notebook and started to jot down a few lyrics, doodling on the side of them.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked.

"Welcome to the Music Store. How can I help you?" She said, as if she was a recording, not looking up at the customer.

"I'm looking for a daughter," the customer said again.

Ally frowned and looked up from her book, "I'm sorry mam, we don't sell daugh- Mom?"

The Woman smiled, "Hi honey,"

"MOM! It is you! Oh, I missed you so much!" Ally said, throwing herself into her mother's arms. "How was Africa?"

"Oh honey, I have so much to tell you about Africa! I even brought you little souvenirs," Ally's Mom exclaimed.

"Wait, no dead animals like last time right?" Ally made sure, "That lion head really scares me. Not the best present for a 7 year old."

They both laughed.

"Hey Ally I- Oh, who is this?" Austin asked.

"Oh yeah, that's my Mom," Ally smiled.

"It's really great to meet you Austin, I've heard a lot about you," Ally's mom exclaimed shaking his hand.

"It's great to meet you too Mrs Daussin," Austin replied politely.

He's cute, Ally's mom mouthed to her daughter.

Ally looked at her mother, scrunching slightly her eyebrows and shrugged. She never thought about Austin that way. Sure, he was kinda cute. Well, being cute really helps in starting a music carrer. He wouldn't have as many fan girls as he had if he wasn't cute. And he has to look good to commercialize for his albums. So he was kinda cute. I mean, who wouldn't be cute if they had that blond hair, and that nose that cutely scrunched up when he was confused.

"Ally? ALLY!" Austin yelled.

"What?" Ally asked, interrupted from her thoughts.

"You okay? You were looking into space weirdly," Austin made sure.

Ally quickly wiped off the drool from her face, "Yeah, I just had a long day,"

"Oh, okay, anyways, I wanted to tell you that I won't be able to make it at 5, so I was thinking we could move our session to 8:30? I could bring some Chinese takeout." Austin said.

"Hum, I kinda wanted to spend the night with my-" Ally saw her mom signing her otherwise, "but that would be great!"

Austin grinned, "Cool, see ya at 8:30,"

"See ya,"

Ally smiled and returned back to her small stand with her Mother following close behind her.

"Yes, the drums would be 45 dollars, Thank you!" Ally told a customer.

"So what was that about?" Ally's mom asked maliciously.

Ally looked at her mom, confused, "Hum, I just sold some drums,"

"No, not that, Austin!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, he's just coming over later, no biggie," Ally responded.

Ally's mom smiled, "So how long has this been going on?"

"Last year I think, it's been a little more than a year," Ally said simply, putting a harmonica in a bag.

"Wow! You seriously jumped to the chase! Like a lion looking for its prey. I mean, you met him a little more than a year ago too!" Ally's mom said.

"I guess, I mean, my life seriously changed after I met him. So I guess I jumped to the chance." Ally answered, quite confused as to what her mother meant.

"Pardon me for asking but... Have you had your first kiss with him yet?" Ally's mom asked her anxiously.

"Wait what? Austin and I we- I mean me and Austin- we're-we're- Oh! You thought me and Austin-he he- you thought we were dating? I mean... Whaaat? That's totally crazy!" Ally exclaimed, trying to convince her mother.

"But didn't you just-"

Ally laughed nervously, "We became music partners a year ago, we didn't... Hehe... Start dating,"

"But-"

"And he's coming to write a song with me tonight, he's not coming for a date! He's really just a-"

Ally's mom put her hands over her daughter's mouth, "I get it honey, I just assumed, I mean, you should see the way you look at each other-"

"Yeah, but that's because we're best fri-"

Ally's mom shot a glare at her daughter, "I wasn't done. I just assumed with all of the things you told me, and your letters are full of him. But I now understand that you think that you're just friends,"

Ally looked at her mother quizzically, "I know we're just friends,"

Her mother laughed, " Of course you do Ally. I'm just saying. But I should stop meddling with your love life, you should chose your own path. However if you need to talk about anything, even Austin, you can always come to me,"

Ally smiled, "Thanks Mom,"

"We'll I'm gonna have to go, I have an important meeting with your father,"Then she whispered into Ally's ear, "By the way, you still have some drool on the corner on your lip."

Ally blushed and quickly rubbed off the remaining drool. Her mother laughed and hugged her.

"Bye honey,"

"Bye Mom,"

* * *

"So, I brought noodles, dumplings, some soup, chicken fingers, mushu chicken, and rice... Do you think that will be enough?" Austin asked, pulling the food out of his bag.

Ally looked up from her book and sighed sarcastically, "No, I'm gonna be starving after all of that food!"

Austin smiled, "Well then, good thing I brought some pickles,"  
"There were pickles at a Chinese restaurant?" Ally asked.

"No, of course not. I just stopped at a supermarket to get some. I know their your favorite!" Austin said, pulling out a huge jar of pickles.

"Aw, that's so sweet! Thanks Austin!" Ally exclaimed.

"Hey, we have to get those creative juices flowing!" Austin said, "What do you want? Apple? Orange? Tangerine? Pineapple?" He asked, pulling out juice from his bag.

Ally looked at the bag, a little scared, "Hum... I think I'm okay. How do you fit all of that in such a small bag?"

Austin just shrugged.

"Anyways, I have a couple of ideas for new songs," Ally started, flipping pages in her book.

Austin walked to Ally, "Can I-?"

"Don't touch my book!" Ally screeched.

"Sorry," Austin said guiltily.

"Anyways, I was thinking of a song about a great party-"

"We did that two weeks ago," Austin reminded her.

Ally flipped a few more pages,"Right. What about a song about believing in yourself?"

"Please Ally, I'm a singer, not a psychologist." Austin said, grabbing a dumpling to eat.

Ally groaned, "Hum... What about a song about the joy of eating healthy?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"Well, I'm sorry. Do you have any better ideas genius?" Ally asked, stuffing a chicken finger into her mouth.

"Actually, I do, what about a song about love?"

"You want to write a love song?" Ally asked, confused, as she took a bite of a pickle.

Austin jumped onto the couch, "Kind of. A song about loving wha your doing, loving the music, loving to mess around and just having fun. Loving all your friends and family, loving people who make you become a better person. Kind of the feeling I have towards you."

Ally almost choked on her pickle, "M-me?"

"Yeah, You, and Dez and Trish," Austin explained.

"Oh,"

They stared at eachother. Ally still bright red and Austin trying to figure out what Ally was thinking about.

"So... You want to start the song?" Austin asked awkwardly.

Ally looked up, "oh, hum yeah sure. Come next to the piano."

Austin smiled and sat right next to her.

"So here is a beat I was thinking about," Ally said, starting to play a very jumpy tune off the piano. She looked at Austin and he was closing his eyes, bobbing his head at the sound of the music. His hair was wiggling, jumping up and down like golden feathers. His smile was plain and sweet, with a mix of excitement too. He looked kind of cute...

A false note ruined her pleasant daydream and she turned back to their no as Austin brutally opened his eyes.

"Was that normal?" Austin asked.

Ally blushed and put her hands in her dress, "Sorry. No. That wasn't normal. I just got kinda... Distracted I guess..."

Austin smiled, "That's okay," he turned back to the piano and started to add a little to Ally's tune, adding little fun twists to it.

"Hey Austin?" Ally asked shyly.

"Hum?" Austin mumbled, still very concentrated with his music and the tune he was playing.

Ally thought back to the conversation she had had with her mother. She thought back at the confusion and mix ups they both had. She took a breath. She couldn't believe she was about to say or do this for that matter.

"Hum... Don't take this the wrong way... Hehehe... This is totally random and has no purpose behind it!" Ally started, biting a few strands of her brown hair.

"What's up?" Austin asked, still not looking up at his partner and still playing on the small piano in the practice room.

"This isn't a date right?" Ally asked guiltily. She regretted the words right when they came out of her mouth.

Austin suddenly stopped playing the piano and stared at his partner. Then he smiled

"Of course it isn't! We're just practicing and making music together. That doesn't mean that this is a date!" Austin explained.

Ally sunk in her chair, weirdly disappointed by her friends answer to her oh-so simple question. But suddenly, Austin did something totally unexpected.

He _kissed_ her. On the cheek.

Ally blushed and touched the place where his lips had touched her cheek.

"So , let's start making some awesome music!" Austin said, grinning.

Ally gave him a nervous smile.

This wasn't a date.

They were just two very close friends who were having dinner together at a piano. They were just two close friends that smiled at eachother and stared at eachother. They were just two close friends who just had speck on the cheek and felt 4th of July fire works.

Definitely not dating.

* * *

**So there it is!**

**I hope you enjoyed that.**

**this was just an idea I came up with in the car.**

**i know because of some spoilers that Ally's Mom Was going to come so I kind of imagined it.**

**I tried to keep everyone as in character as possible!**

**tell me if I did a good or bad job!**

**REVIEW! PLZ PLZ PLZ**

**If I get at least 10 reviews, I will either continue this of make a bunch of one shots out of it, you chose!**

**:D**

**Clara**


	2. Creations & Confusions

**Hello Again!**

**I am so surprised that this got so many reviews! thank yoSomme much guys! I love you all.**

**at first, this was supposed to be a one shot but a lot of people were expecting more, so I gave them more.**

**it took so long because since this wasn't really robe a long story, I needed to find a good plot. And now I think I found one. It will have a lot of twists and turns and Mix-Ups, hence the title.**

**anyways, I am talking way too much!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's just that sometimes I don't think my dad appreciates what I do in the store. I mean yesterday, I worked for 10 hours voluntarily at Sonic Boom and when Dad came back from his date with Mom, he just said 'Hi Honey," and then went upstairs!" Ally complained, taking a sip out of her mini smoothie.

"I totally get you," Trish responded, "I mean when I went to the Art Store to quit because of all of the hours of work, they complained and told me that the only time I showed up there, was to apply and get my uniform. And I had the respect of telling them I was quitting. I mean, I could have just quit without telling them. How disrespectful. That's why I'm now working at Tim Square Pizza, " Trish said, gesturing to her uniform.

Ally sighed, "Well at least Austin appreciates me. We worked on a song last night and it sounds really good. We just need to finish it tomorrow. Then Dez told me he had a great idea for the video and that it would be done by the end of next week."

"Speaking of the devil," Trish muttered angrily.

Ally looked up and saw Dez and Austin making their way to their table. Austin looked really excited and Dez was holding a small rectangular object.

"Hello ladies! You will not believe what amazing Austin merchandise I have for you today," Dez said, holding up the weird little plastic object.

"It's awesome! It combines two of my favorite things! Not pancakes but - Dez I have a genius idea! An Austin pancake dispenser! Austin exclaimed.

Dez's eyes lit up at the idea.

"Genius," Trish muttered sarcastically.

Dez turned back to the two girls,"What I have for you is what will change humanity," He showed them the object, "An Austin Pez Box!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, as I was saying, it combines two of my favorite things, Pez and ME!"  
Ally took a better look at the box. The top of the rectangle was a replica of Austin's face. What was supposed to be his body was a long vertical blue plastic rectangle with weird feet sticking out of the end.

"What's... Pez?" Ally asked carefully.

Both Dez and Austin looked at her like she was from another species and she had uttered the most offending words. Trish just sighed, "It's just a stupid candy,"

"It's not a stupid candy! It's the best thing that ever happened to mankind!" Austin defended, receiving a powerful nod from his best friend.

"It's the combination of fruity and candy and subpages and rainbows and butterflies!" Dez added.

"Whatever," Trish said in a bored tone, "Could I take a dozen of them?"

"Of course!" Dez said, a little surprised, "Why?"

Trish smiled evilly, "Oh, just so I can take one of my best knives and tear all of them apart one by one."

Dez gasped, then turned to the little Pez Box and caressed it, "Don't worry, I'll protect you Austin the 59th from the evil witch."

Ally rolled her eyes playfully at her two ridiculous friends.

Austin tried to change the subject, "So what do you guys want to do this afternoon? Dez and I had this great idea-"

"Excuse me but since when have you and Dez had a good idea?" Trish asked, interrupting Austin.

Ally giggled at her best friend's comment.

"Dez and I have had plenty of good ideas!" Austin defended.

Dez looked at his best friend and smiled, "Like the time when we decided to have a food scavenger hunt at Sonic Boom!"

Ally frowned, "That wasn't good! Half of the customers complained that their tubas and guitars smelled like French fries! A girl even found some spaghetti in a violin she was trying to play!"

"Well, we also had that awesome idea to have Austin play at the beach to get some money from random people because we wanted to buy a mini piano to carry around!"

"That was my idea stupid." Trish grumbled.

"You know it isn't very nice to call a friend stupid," Dez pointed out.

"Oh, that's cute, you think we're friends," Trish mocked sweetness then clenched her fist in a threatening manner. "You sure you wanna know what my friendship feels like?

Dez's eyes widened and his mouth clammped shut.

"Anyways," Austin said, trying to get back on subject, "Since it's pretty hot, Dez and I were thinking to go to the beach and cool off. We could go do a bunch of underwater activities. Maybe we can even find Atlantis!"

"You know that Atlantis doesn't exist right?" Ally asked.

"I'll believe it doesn't exist when I see that it doesn't exist." Austin's said proudly.

Ally sighed at his strange reasoning.

"I'll come to the beach with you guys," Trish said, "It's not like I have anything better to do."

Ally looked at her friend quizzically, "Don't you have a job?"

"It's not like they need me to work there."

Austin smiled, "Ally? You in?"

"Austin, you know I don't like the beach. Plus, my cloud watching club is meeting this afternoon and I really can't ditch them." Ally responded.

"Really Ally? You're ditching us for lame stuff?" Austin asked.

Ally laughed nervously, "Cloud wachting isn't lame! It's so... Hum... It's so hip!" Ally tried to make a cool pose by carefully putting one elbow on the table and her other hand behind her head. She looked up at her three friends who were looking at her like she wasthe strangest thing is the world.

Ally dropped her pose, embarrassed, "I-I-I'm gonna go now."

"I'll miss you!" Austin called out.

Luckily, Ally was facing her back at him so he couldn't see the faint blush creeping up her neck onto her cheeks.

"We'll send you some pictures from Atlantis!"

* * *

Ally took off her blue cloud watching shirt that was over her floral purple dress and put it on the counter. The store wasn't very busy today, and no one was at the counter.

"Dad?" She called out.

"Not exactly but close," a female voice said from the stairs.

Ally smiled, "Hey Mom!"

"How was your cloud watching club?" Her mother asked.

"Oh, it was great! We found a piano, a music note, pancakes, a teddy bear, an umbrella, and a bunch of other things," Ally answered in an excited manor.

"That's amazing honey! Oh! By the way, I need to give you your present from Africa!"She exclaimed.

She took her bag and started to brutally look inside for the present. Finally she gasped in exitement and putted out a cylinder wrapped present. She gave it to her daughter.

Ally let the little package caress her hand. She opened it.

"Oh Mom! You shouldn't have!" She said, kind of confused. "Seriously, you shouldn't have... Given me a stick." Ally looked down at the small stick now lying in her hand.

Ally's mom laughed, "Honey, you have to open it!"

Ally looked back up at her mother quizzically, "How do you open... A stick?"

"You open it! Push on the side of the stick." She sad as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Ally push on one side of stick only to figure out that that side was hollow. She pushed on the other side and a closed red flower fell into her hand from the hollow side. Suddenly, the flower opened itself to reveal a beautiful sight.

Ally was speechless, "That... That's the prettiest flower I've ever seen!"

"Yes, much better that a Lion's head." Her mother chuckled.

Ally put her nose next to the flower, breathing in its pleasant sent. "It smells really good too!"

"It's supposed to. Female animals usually put the flower on them to attract the male species," she looked at her daughter, "Justin case you want to try it with anyone,"

Ally blushed, "I told you! Mom, I'm not going to use it on hi- I mean, anyone," she said. She couldn't believe that her mom that she needed a special flower to attract Austin. She didn't even like Austin that way. The butterflies in her stomach when he was around never meant anything!

Ally's mom put her hands up in a surrendering manner, "I wasn't implying anything! I didn't even say any names." Then she smiled at her daughter and brought her voice down a few notches. "But he was the first person you were thinking of wasn't he?"

Ally blushed a deep scarlet.

"You don't know I was thinking about Austi-" she put her hands in front of her mouth, realizing that she had said too much."

"Again," Ally's mother smirked, "I didn't say any names."

Ally blushed deeper.

"I-I'm gonna go upstairs in the practice room," Ally said poiting at the stairs."You know, to rest and play music and... You know!" Ally hurried upstairs.

"It's okay Honey! I'll take care of the store," Her mother called out, then mumbled to herself. "Not that I haven't done enough of that. Taking care of the store was how your dad and I usually spent our dates together."

Ally went into the practice room and started to play a few of her private songs on her piano.

Suddenly, she thought she heard Austin's voice. She quickly stopped playing and looked at her door, expecting him to have opened it and expecting him to be standing right ther. But he wasn't. She sighed, maybe she was imagining things.

But as she started to play again, she heard his voice again. She wasn't up to the closed and empty door and she opened it quietly. Making sure he wasn't behind it. She went to the little balcony that had a view of Sonic Boom. She looked down and saw Austin talking to her mom. Before even contemplating why she had heard his voice if he was so far away, she ducked down behind the black bars and started to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Yeah Mrs Dawson, school is going better. I used to have worst grades but Ally started to help me in English and Math, those are my worst subjects. She, of course, is a straight A student.

Her mother laughed, "That's great Austin. I'm glad that Ally's making friends. Her only friend was Trish before she met you."

"I don't know why Ally didn't have that many friends. She's awesome and a really great songwriter." Austin said.

Ally couldn't help but blush at his kind statement.

"I can tell that you really like her, and you only met last year?" Her mother asked.

"Yup!"

Ally's mom smiled, "But you still have a really tight bond. It's amazing how close you can get in only one year."

"Even though we are total opposites most of the time, we both share the same dream and we will always help eachother to get there. Differences and all." Austin explained.

"Kind of like the saying Opposites Attract." Her Mother reasoned.  
Ally blushed again, then blushed a shade deeper when she saw her best friend's slightly pinker face.

"Sure..." Austin said nervously, "but like in the friend way. I mean, Ally and I aren't dating. We're just really close friends. So we're opposites that attract in the friends way."

Ath those words. Ally tried to stop eavesdropping and turned around, leaning slightly on the black bars that were indenting her skin.

She took out the flower that her mom had given her and started to play with it. She sighed. Austin's words still echoing loudly inside her head.

_"Ally and I aren't dating. We're just close friends."_

It was weird because she said it all the time. She told everyone that they were just friends. She told everyone that they weren't dating. Everyone knew they weren't dating as far as she was concerened. Austin knew they weren't dating either. She did too. She was used to saying and hearing those words.

So why did they hurt her so much coming out of Austin's mouth?

* * *

**Hope You liked it!**

**I know, it doesn't really seem to be a continuation but trust me, it is. The story will truly take off from here. Like a lot of people asked for in reviews, this is a story about two people realizing their true feelings for each other.**

**In this chapter, I added a little More Trish and Dez action as requested as one awesome reviewer.**

**I tried to put a little of everyone's idea in this to make it enjoyable to all.**

**So if you have suggestions, comments, questions, flames, just review of PM me, I'm open to anything**

**(I'm sorry about Ally's last name and the stores name in the last chapter, I just blanked out a little.)**

**:D**

**Clara**


	3. Revelations & Realizations

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you so much for all of the reviews!**

**It's really great to see that so much of you are liking the story,**

**So here is the next part.**

**Enjoy!**

**I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO A GUEST REVIEWER NAMMED HIIIIIIIIIII THIS AMAZING REVIEWER WAS THE FIRST TO REALIZE THAT THE LIST OF THINGS ALLY SAW IN HER CLOUD WATCHING CLUB IN CHAPTER 2 WERE AUSTIN RELATED. IM SO GLAD THAT SOMEONE ACTUALLY REALIZED. CONGRAGULATIONS!**

* * *

_You bring me up when I am down_

_When I sit you spin me round and round_

Ally sang the words of her and Austin's new song then paused.

"No that doesn't sound right," she muttered. She took a pencil and erased the last word.

_When I sit you spin me around_

"Better."

_You thought me how to fly_

_Telling me I shouldn't die_

"That's was too depressing," Ally grumbled as she grabbed her eraser again.

_And not let the time go by_

_And this is how it should be_

_You're the reason I am me_

Ally smiled at the lyrics and continued to hum them as her fingers draped gracefully on each beautiful note she was playing. Suddenly, clapping interrupted her peaceful state.

Austin. She should have seen it coming.

"It's really good, but I thought we were working on it together, you know?" He said, slipping down onto the piano stool beside her.

"I was just fixing the chorus up, it wasn't the greatest. But the rest of the song was just so good, and you know, the chorus is the main part! So I figured since you weren't coming for a while and- speaking of that, aren't you two hours early?

"I-" Austin tried, only to be interrupted.

"I was going to stop working on the song after I finished polishing up the chorus because, you know, it's the chorus, and I figured we still have the whole bridge to work out and the special effects and so little time I just needed to-"

Austin interrupted his baffled partner by putting a finger on his lips. He didn't expect it to work so fast, but it did. Ally, for once, was rendered completely speechless.

He came close to her, their noses touching. Ally could feel his breath on her lips as she blushed. She looked up into his bright hazel eyes that still had that adorable childish light inside of them. His mouth was curved into a lopsided grin. It took all of Ally to not even think about kissing him. She didn't even want to kiss him right now. Right? _Right_.

"You talk too much Ally," Austin whispered, making her blush even deeper."Let's just start working on that bridge."

* * *

"Then we bring in a plane and we all jump off, holding hands of course, to show that we have the strongest bond anyone can have," Dez explained, pointing at a very accurate painting of Team Austin jumping off a plane looking unnaturally happy.

Ally frowned, "Hum, Dez? Two things. First, you know I have stage fright, I'm not going to be in the music video with you guys! And second, how will you get the right special effects to make you guys fall off the plane. That kind of technology requires a lot of professionalism. Are you sure we can afford that luxury?"

Dez smiled, "Oh no! To make things easier I was just going to make us jump off an airplane. No special effects needed!"

"Are you crazy? You don't have any parachutes! You're all going to die!" Ally screamed.

"Yes, but we will die together," Dez said dramatically with tears in his eyes.

"Dez that's... A terrible idea. Do you have anything else?"

Dez looked at his friend in hurt shock, "You don't appreciate my genius Ally Dawson."

He turned back and looked in his huge folder of paintings. He threw some of them on the floor. Ally took a better look at them. There was one where team Austin was happily running away from a lion, another where they were happily swimming in lava, and finally on where they were all happily flying eagles.

Finally, she found a simple one where Team Austin was singing around town and a whole crowd of people who were following them.

"Hey, this idea is pretty cool, it would work really well for the song!" Ally exclaimed.

Dez looked at the painting she was holding and frowned, "Ugh! But that one is so boring! If wish Austin was here, he would love all of these ideas. But if you reeeally want to, we can use it.

"Speaking of Austin, where is he? I haven't seen him since last night when we finished our song." Ally asked, feeling a little worried for her best friend. She blushed as she thought of last night when she was finishing her song with Austin. But shook her head before Dez could try to smell out was she could possibly be thinking about.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me? I'm not like his best friend or anything," Dez said.

Ally looked at her friend, confused, "You are his best friend."

Dez thought a little then smiled guiltily, "Right sorry, I just always seem to forget,"

Ally shook her head in confusion and despair.

"Guess who got a job as Miami Photographer?" An unmistakable voice yelled into the practice room. Trish entered in a black and white suit with a huge camera around her neck. "Say cheese!" She said as the camera flashed.

Dez looked at Ally in a thoughtful manner, "I don't know, who do you think got a job a Miami Photographer?"

Ally just ignored the ginger.

"I didn't know you liked taking pictures!" Ally exclaimed, kind of surprised.

Trish smiled, "Oh, I don't. But this job is great! I get all of the Miami gossip on one little camera! It's awesome! Guys come on! I'll show you." She gestured to her friends to stand next to her as she turned the camera on and flipped from picture to picture.

"This is Kelsy, cheating on John with his brother Lenny. This one is that supermodel who tells everyone to stop eating burger eating a huge burger. This is Nelson, who finally got a mustache. This one is the mall manager, stealing a toy helicopter from the store. This is Austin, with his new girlfriend. This is the little girl who won't stop ripping up the teddy bears-"

"Wait what?" Ally asked.

"I know! That little girl is a psycho! There is a picture with blood on her face... Or is it grape juice?" Trish said, trying to look for the picture.

"No Trish! Go back. Back. Back. Back. Back. Stop. Wait No-"

"The Mall manager who stole the toy helicopter? What's wrong with that? I mean, yeah, it's kinda weird but... I don't know." Trish said.

"We'll I think it's fascinating." Dez said happily.

"No guys! Not that! Go forward one picture. There." Ally said looking at the picture closely. It was Austin alright. It was Austin holding hands with a girl and laughing.

"Oh that one, yeah apparently Austin has a new girlfriend. I've seen them around the mall. They were probably on a date. Althought the mall is not one of the most romantic places." Trish explained.

Dez frowned, "He's ditching us again for another girl. We were planning to go roller skating together this after noon! I'm so ignoring him tomorrow!"

"Do you even know how to roller skate stupid?" Trish asked.

Dez gulped, "Hum, duh. Right? I mean, we obviously both know how to do it. We can both do that, hum yeah." He received a roll of eyes from Trish.

Ally wasn't listening to her friends. She wobbled down onto a chair and stared Into space. She couldn't believe her best friend had a girl friend and didn't tell her. But that wasn't it. There was something more. Ally wouldn't admit it to herself but there was something more. Austin had had a lot of girlfriends. He usually fell in love with the first hot girl he saw. She had never minded any of his other girlfriends. Cassidy and Brook were both adorable sweet girls. Still, Ally's mind wondered to the night before. They were both so close to eachother. She could still smell his map,e syrup smelling breath on her lips. She could still see his childish eyes staring into hers. If she wasn't mistaken, they were flirting last night. Well, motly him. Ally Dawson doesn't flirt. Last night, she thought he liked her... And she didn't seem to sad about it.

"Ally? ALLY!" Trish yelled, interrupting her train of thought.

"W-What?" Ally said, startled.

Trish looked at her best friend worriedly, "You okay? You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ally said in a unconvincing way.

"That all I needed to hear!" Trish said, "See ya! I'm gonna look for more gossip!"

Ally sighed and looked around. Dez was gone. He probably left because he was fighting with Trish when she was... Thinking. Thinking. Not daydreaming.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ally said weakly.

"Hi Honey, I saw Trish and she said you weren't looking so good, but then she ran out the door," Ally's mom said gently.

"No Mom, I'm fine, seriously. Just a little tired you know, but I'm fine." Ally said managing a pretty convincing fake smile.

"Good."

There was silence.

"You know, Austin has a girlfriend now. So you won't be able to think that we like eachother. Look I'm not even jealous. I feel absolutely great. He probably does too." Ally explained.

Her mother smiled. But not that good smile. The kind of smile where you know the person was hiding something but you couldn't figure out what it was, "of course you do not look jealous at all Ally. You definitely don't look like you're confused or that you've been run over by a truck. You really don't look sad or yearning. You surely don't look regretful or mad. Honey, you obviously don't feel any of that."

"Thank you!" Ally exclaimed. She was still kind of surprised at the precision of her mother's cases. Ally actually did feel some of those, but just a little. And she wasn't going to tell her Mom. If she did, her mother would have started to make assumptions again and she really didn't want that to happen.

Her Mom looked at her again, "You know, I heard a wiseman say that admitting thigs are easier than hiding them."

Ally looked quizzically at her mother, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I just want to try a little game, we will both admit things to eachother to intense ourselves. I think we are both kind of tense,"

She looked at her daughter and got a nod.

"I'll start. This is kind of hard for me, but I admit that the reason some of my research failed in Africa was because I was thinking too much about you and your father, I could never concentrate. But I would never say that to anyone because they would think I get too distracted to easily."

Ally smiled, "That was so sweet mom!"

"Your turn." Ally's mom gestured for her daughter to go.

"I-I-I hum..." Ally was going to say it, she could feel it. She didn't want to say it, but it would probably come out anyways.

"Kvnjefnvinefivmikenvjjefnvk" Ally muttered under her breath.

"I didn't hear you" her mother said.

"Idodjdhbglikehaukhnstjjinpis hckle" Ally tried a little clearer.

"Come again?"

"I DON'T LIKE ALL OF THE PICKLES! I HATE THE ONES THEY PUT FOR DECORATION OR IF THEY CUT THEM UP ALL FANCY BECAUSE IT JUST LOOKS DISGUSTING AND UNNATURAL!"Ally yelled. She blushed. The secret was out.

Ally's mother paused, confused, then clapped.

"Good Job Honey! I knew you could do it! I am so proud of you!" She said,

Ally smiled, "Thanks Mom,"

Ally's Mom smiled and got up, "come on, lets head down. But I just want to tell you, you can tell me anything. But maybe, before telling me, tell yourself. Admit things to yourself. Don't you feel so much better now that you told me about the pickles?"

"...Yeah,"

"Good, lets go downstairs then... Oh yeah, your cousin is coming over in two days. You can show him around Miami Okay? It's Greg, I think."

"Cool," Ally said, absentmindedly.

As they were both going downstairs Ally was thinking. She had felt so much better after admitting that she didn't like some pickles. She should admit things to herself more often. She sighed. She thought back at her reaction to the news that Austin had a girlfriend. She was hurt, sad, confused, everything that she had said she wasn't. Maybe she really wasn't telling her herself everything. Maybe she was hiding things from herself. She thought back to the piano room with Austin that night. She felt butterflies in her stomach, she felt her palms sweating. And then she realized. Then she admitted to herself.

Austin wasn't her friend, he wasn't her partner. He was something else. She couldn't pinpoint it right at this moment but he was definitely something else.  
Speaking of Austin. He was coming into the music room with his kind eyes, and his hair that flipped just the right way. He came in perfectly, with a raven haired beauty attached to his arms with bright green eyes and a large smile on her face.

"Hey Ally this is Maya. She's my-"

"I know who she is Austin. Hi Maya, I'm Ally. I'm Austin's..." She looked up at Austin as she hesitated, "Songwriter."

* * *

**I'm not the greatest dramatic writer but here it is.**

**I really hope it's still in character. It seems that way to me at least...**

**anyways, I hope you guys liked it!**

**I had a request on the wiki to spice things up a little. I'm sorry if I failed.**

**So if you have suggestions, comments, questions, flames, just review of PM me, I'm open to anything**

**:D**

**Clara**


	4. Doughnuts & Dreams

**I just want to start off by saying that i'm extremely sorry. After the first few updates, you may have thought that I was the kind of writer that breathes out 2000 perfect words in a day...**

**Well I'm not.**

**But I'm also not this kind of writer that waits a month to update.**

**Ive had this terrible writers block and it's really annoying.**

**you will probably tell because of the terrible quality of writing.**

**But Enjoy anyways!**

* * *

"... And he was like right there in the middle of the room and he thought that no one was watching him. Obviously, I was, and you won't believe what happened," Maya said cryptically.

"Ooh! What happened?" Austin asked, grabbing her hand and shaking it energetically.

Maya laughed and ruffled his hair with her free arm making Austin blush madly, "You little impatient boy."

Ally managed a fake smile and coughed a little to separate the comfortable couple, " So... What actually happened Maya?"

"Well, Johnny was going to get something, right? So I jumped out, with my Halloween mask, as I told you before, and I scare the freaking day lights out of him! It was hilarious! He literally jumped back and screamed like a little girl."  
Ally watched nervously as the couple laughed hysterically at the apparently funny story. Even though they were both laughing hard, she saw that look in their eyes that were asking why she wasn't laughing. So she took a go at it herself, you know, to fit in.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" She laughed in an overeggagerated manner, " Cauz, hahaha, he, he, he's a boy and hahahahahaha, and well, hahahahahaha, he was laughing like a hahahahaha, little girl. Hahahahaha and he's a hahaha big boy. Hahahahaha I get it!"

Ally felt both pairs of eyes on her but was too nervous to look up. She immediately quieted down and started to bite on the little plastic straw in her now empty soda bottle making a loud slurping sound.  
There was an awkward silence.

"I'm... Gonna go." Ally said disrupting the silence.

She looked at Austin, waiting for a reaction, but Maya had already started another funny story and Austin was biting into his large doughnut, almost choking when a funny part came.

He wasn't hers anymore.

* * *

Ally passed her wet apron on the shiny trombone without missing a spot. She scrubbed hard, sweat coming out staining her dress. She took the harmonica, that she had cleaned four times before and scrubbed it again. She sighed as she hung the small harmonica on the drying line with a small wooden clip. She turned back to the spotless trombone and started scrubbing again. She didn't realize that her best friend, wearing a doughnut suit, was stuck and strugling in the entrance of Sonic Boom.

"Ally? A little help please?" She asked, irritated.

Ally snapped out of her constant cleaning, looked up at her friend and gasped.

"Trish? ... What-"

"Just help me."

Ally grabbed on the huge doughnut surrounding her friend. She tugged on it.

"Owch!" Trish yelled, "Don't kill me while doing it!"

Ally tugged again and Trish violently wobbled out of the door, almost tripping.

"Guess who go a job at Doughnuts and Do-"

"You did." Ally answered, going back to cleaning the instruments.

Trish walked to her friend, "Well hello party pooper."

Ally sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood... I'm sorry if I was acting like a jerk." She turned back and started to Clean the apron the she was using to clean the instruments.

"You're cleaning like a mad woman," Trish remarked.

Ally shrugged, not looking at her best friend.

"Wait... You clean when you're upset or stressed! What happened Ally? WHAT HAPPENED?" Trish asked, hitting the table, making guitar picks fly over the place.

"Be careful!" Ally yelled, picking up the picks. "Now I have to clea-"

"Oh don't change the subject on me Ally!"

"Fine. I'm fine. I'm just cleaning because... I just love cleaning!" Ally exclaimed nervously. She took a tuba and started to hug it.

"Ally, you're weird," Trish mumbled, then looked quizzically at her friend, " Where did you come from?"

Ally took a breath and tried to answer calmly, " Oh, I was just hanging out with Austin and his new girlfriend Maya."

Trish looked at her best friend in a questioning manner, then grinned, "They make a really cute couple don't they? They are just perfect for eachother!"

Ally grabbed a guitar and started to scrub it violently, "Yeah... They are totally adorable."

"HA! I knew it!" Trish accused.

Ally frowned, "What?"

"You jelly, you raspberry jelly, you da big J, you're red faced, you're green with envy!" Trish exclaimed.

"Please speak English Trish."

"You're jealous! You're jealous of Austin and Maya!" Trish explained like it was the smimplest thing I the world.

"Psh... I-I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous?" Ally asked as she was hanging up symbals.

"Because..." Trish hesitated then jumped up with a huge accusing smile, " You have a crush on Austin!"

Ally dropped her symbals.

"W-w-what makes you say that?" She asked, trying to ignore her stutter and leaning down to pick up the musical instruments.

"Oh come on Ally! It's soo obvious! I see how you stare at him, I see how you harden when you see him with Maya. You have to tell Austin!" Trish exclaimed wildly.

"Ooh! Doughnut!" Dez asked suddenly appearing and surprising the girls and grabbing at Trish's costume, trying to pull off then bite down on it.

"It's plastic pea brain!" Trish yelled, slapping Dez in the face, "Anyways, you're interrupting."

"What was I interrupting?"

"Our conversation."

"About?"

Ally was about to tell Trish not to say anything, but it was too late.

"Ally has a crush on Austin." Trish said simply.

"Oh," And Dez walked away without another word, seeming completely okay with the sudden revelation.

Ally and Trish looked at eachother, visibly confused.

"Trish, I do not have a crush on Austin, that's ridiculous. We're partners, that's it." Ally rebuttled.

"Oh Ally, denial isn't just a river in Egypt,"

Ally quizzically looked up at her friend, "Well, actually, the Nile is a very unique river. No other ones are like it! Actually, the Nile has been around for many years and hasn't really ever-"

Ally felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She took it and turned it on.

"Thank god," Trish sighed, "I was going to interrupt you but that wouldn't be very nice of me, fortunately the phone spared me from feeling a little bit bad."  
Ally glared at her best friend and looked back down to her cell phone.

_Hey honey, wanna talk about it? ;)_

_-Mom_

_Ps: You are going to have to pick up Gregory from the airport at around 5._

_Love you!_

Ally rolled her eyes at her mother's attempt of being cool. Well, at least she knew where she got that from.

"What was that?" Trish asked.

Ally looked past her friend to the transparent door of the music store. Her mom was there. Ally sighed and pretended to ignore her mother.

"Oh nothing," Ally said deleting the message, "Just spam."

"Look, I have to to Ally. I told my manager that I only worked on weekends. Then I told him that I worked everyday during weekends except for Saturdays and Sundays. He really doesn't seem to be okay with that. I have to negotiate. See ya!" Trish explained.

"Okay," Ally said, watching her friend head to the door. "Be careful! Leave in the other way. You don't want to get stuck in there again!" Ally reminded her.

Trish grimaced and quickly headed out of the door.

Ally smiled at her best friend then turned back to face her instruments.

She gasped in surprise.

All of her nice and clean were scattered all around the floor next to a very guilty Nelson, looking like Peter Pan.

"Hey Ally! I'm here for my Peter Pan lesson!" He exclaimed happily. "I never want to grow up!"

"Nelson, it's a Pan Pipe lesson, not a Peter Pan lesson!" She said desperately.

"Oh Nargs! You know how hard it was to make this outfit and to bring pixie dust?" Nelson whined as he usually did.

"Nelson, why are all of my instruments on the ground? I just cleaned them!" She tried to scold.

"Oh... Nargs?" Nelson asked, nervous. He picked up a spare tubs that had a little dent in it because of the fall.

"Here Ally." He handed to tuba out to her.

Ally grimaced at the broken instrument and carefully examined it.

"I don't know how I'm gonna do your tuba lesson with you now, we only have one left!"

Nelson gave her a reassuring smile, "it's okay, I'll bring my own bath tub."  
Ally was about to tell him that he was mistaken but the boy had already bolted out of the door.

Ally sighed.

She went to her precious notebook and started doodling, and jotting new lyrics for possible songs. She held her pencil wobbly, the shape of her letters weren't exact and her drawings were extreemly messy. The silhouette of a crown and a few pancakes were barely visible.

But Ally didn't care. Actually right now, she didn't want to.

* * *

_Ally was at the piano, working on a private song for herself. It helped her get out of her ever so constant writers block that kept coming to her. It was probably Maya's fault. She could barely see Austin anymore because he was too busy hanging out with his girlfriend._

_Ally suddenly felt two warm hands covering her eyes but her hands were still freely playing the large piano in the practice room._

_"Guess who," a cocky boy's happy voice asked._

_She knew exactly who it was, but she still wanted to toy a little. She stopped playing the piano._

_"Dez?" Se asked carefully._

_"Nope" the childish voice answered._

_"Trish?" _

_"Do I really sound like a girl to you?"_

_Ally giggled._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry dad! I should have known it was you!"_

_The warmth around her eyes was quickly taken away and light creeped into her eyes, blinding her with its suddenness._

_She looked to her right and saw Austin, plopping down next to her._

_"You're really bad at this game Ally." He said._

_Ally turned herself back to the piano and started to play a simple tune. Austin immediately joined in playing notes so that his and Ally's hands would slightly brush against eachother._

_Ally blushed._

_There was silence between them, only the soft piano was playing in the background._

_"Why are you here?"_

_Austin stopped playing, taken aback by her question, "What do you mean? Can't I spend time with my favorite songwriter?"_

_"I'm your only songwriter." Ally remarked._

_Austin Laughed._

_Ally cracked a smile but quickly lost it. "What about your girlfriend?"_

_"I broke up with her."_

_Ally stopped playing and faced Austin, trying to stop the grin from creeping onto her face._

_"It wasn't working out."_

_"...why?"_

_"Because I was in love with someone else."_

_Ally felt her heart beating out of her chest. Was this that moment? That moment in cliché movies? Where the guy was admitting her love for the girl, in the slowest way possible?_

_"Who?" Ally whispered._

_Austin grabbed her and kissed her. Ally's eyes widened and she was frozen, but she slowly started to ease into the kiss. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, smiling against his lips._

_"I'm singing in the rain, I'm singing in the rain!" Trish and Dez sang in harmony, suddenly appearing into the room.._

_Austin and Ally parted, but Ally leaned on Austin's chest._

_Austin laughed, "Guys it isn't even raining."_

_Trish and Dez looked at eachother and smiled, "Oh really?" They both clapped and rain started falling down, strangely not wetting the practice room.  
But Ally was too happy to point out that what her friends had just done was basically impossible._

_"We're singing in the rain. We're singing in the rain. What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again!" Dez and Trish chanted again._

_Austin started to give Ally butterfly kisses on her forehead._

_"Austin!" Dez chanted._

_"Ally!" Trish followed._

_Ally laughed, blushing at the heat Austin was bringing to her._

_"Austin!"_

_"Ally!"_

_"Austin!"_

"ALLY! Wake up!" Trish yelled into her best friend's ear.

Ally jumped up and opened her eyes groggily. She groaned and tousled her hair.  
Of course. It had to be a dream.

Trish went on ranting about her earlier endeavors, but Ally had more important thinks to think about.

The Dream.

Austin.

_She __**liked**__ Austin_.

"I like Austin."

* * *

**There we go, I really hope you liked it!**

**Again, sorry for the lack of quality.**

**Ill try to update sooner.**

**I don't really do that many lovey dovey or kissy scenes.**

**so I'm sorry if that was messed up as well.**

**hope I can hear from you as you review and give me suggestions!**

**i love you all and thanks for being so patient with me!**

**:D**

**Clara**


End file.
